As a voice recognition method, a method is known which recognizes a voice uttered by a user and displays a recognition result.
For example, a Patent Document 1 describes a voice recognition system that recognizes a voice uttered by a user and displays a recognition result. When the user utters a voice, it displays a shortcut button representing the recognition result of the voice near the lower left corner on a screen, and executes a shortcut function in response to the push of the shortcut button by the user.